You Can Let Go Now, Daddy
by Sandylee007
Summary: It's Lila Barton's wedding day. She's more than a little nervous. And Clint doesn't know how to handle letting go of his little girl. BARTON FAMILY FLUFF ONESHOT (loosely inspired by the song of the same title)


A/N: For a couple of days now I've been attempting to type for other projects, but found myself unable to. Because apparently this little thing's been growing in the back of my head for AGES, and now decided that it was done waiting. (smirks sheepishly) This… comes from a bit of a personal place for me, so we'll see how this turned out.

WARNINGS: uh… maybe a couple of naughty words, here and there…? but… that's it, unless Claura is something that should be warned about…

DISCLAIMER: Oh, if only…! But nope, sadly I own absolutely nothing. I'm just toying around with MUCH loved characters, and dreaming of Renner/Hawkeye…

Awkay, because you didn't come here for my rambling… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

 ** _You Can Let Go Now, Daddy_**

* * *

As he looked at his daughter, Clint Barton was overcome by an amazingly clear memory.

He missed out on Cooper's first steps. But he was there for Lila's. He'd come back from a mission the day before. Which meant that he was exhausted and incredibly sore as he lay on a couch, keeping an eye on his daughter while Laura cooked in the kitchen. He was close to dozing off until he realized that Lila was getting up from the floor, using the couch as a support. Abandoning her toys with an entirely too familiar, stubborn expression on her face she looked at him. And took a step, then another. Clint's eyes widened to a comical extend.

Laura told him that Lila was attempting to stand but this…

He was so shocked that he shivered from surprise when all of a sudden a tiny hand grabbed two of his fingers determinedly. Their eyes met and held. And she gave him the brightest and most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

Her balance didn't hold long even with the support. But Clint's reflexes didn't fail. He snatched her to his safe arms and she squealed with delight as he helped her fly through the air. Far too soon she was already running, giggling as she made him chase her.

On that way Lila was his little girl, shielded from the world in his arms. And today, as he watched her trembling hands smoothening the front of her stunningly beautiful white dress… He still saw that little girl, who had his heart before she was even born.

Clint smiled, even though his heart was aching. "Ready to go, sweetie? Or should I get the getaway car?"

Lila chuckled breathlessly, looking at him. One of her eyebrows rose. "You actually have a getaway car standing by, don't you?"

"I don't. But Tasha does." Clint shifted. "Look… If…"

"He won't hurt me. And he won't bolt." Lila appeared exasperated and amused all at once. "He didn't run away screaming when you threatened to shoot an arrow at his ass if he'd ever hurt me, and that was when you first met."

"This one's a keeper, then", Clint murmured. Seeing the love and happiness shining through nervousness in her eyes. It felt good and terrifying that she'd found someone who was able to make her feel so very much.

Clint was so consumed by his thoughts that he shivered when her still unsteady hands smoothened his tie. She gave him a scolding look that matched her mother's. "This suit cost a fortune! Don't make it look like it's been through one of your missions."

Clint smirked sheepishly and shrugged. "What? You know that I'm not the suit kind of guy."

"And I'm not the dress kind of a girl." Lila's smile wavered, just a little bit. "But we'll make it through this." Yes, she was definitely nervous. But there was no regret or second thoughts.

That discovery calmed Clint enough to allow him to take her hand. It was still incredibly, heartbreakingly small and fragile in his. "Let's go then, sweetie." He tried to grin although he had a feeling that it didn't come out right. "I can't wait to see the look on that poor guy's face before he passes out at the sight of you." Because if she wasn't the most beautiful thing in the world he didn't know what was.

Lila blushed a little and rolled her eyes. "Stop that! Just because you passed out at your wedding doesn't mean that my husband will."

Clint winced. "Right… Of course your mom told you that story…"

The journey towards the huge, white double doors was one of the longest Clint had ever taken. With every step he fought the urge to grab his little girl and run away with her. It didn't help that she was trembling visibly as they stood for a few endless moments, waiting for the doors to open.

"Daddy?" Lila's eyes weren't dry as they met his. Her smile hadn't changed much from when she was a child. "I…"

Clint nodded. "I know", he whispered hoarsely. "Me, too. Now stop trying to make me cry."

Lila stuck out her tongue, and they burst into a slightly hysterical bout of giggles.

Then the music began, and the doors opened. The rest of the world caught up with them. They both took a subconscious deep breath. For a few seconds their joined hands tightened, until Lila's fingers brushed his knuckles gently and she offered her arm instead. And Clint had no other choice but to start leading her forward.

Neither of them noticed the crowd staring at them. With each step Lila's trembling eased, all nervousness leaving her. The radiant smile on her face wasn't that of a little girl, but one of a woman in love.

And Clint realized that it was time to let her go.

Which didn't stop him from giving a glare at the young man taking her hand. "Take a good care of our girl." It wasn't a request.

The other man nodded solemnly. Nothing but certainty and honesty in his hazel eyes. "I will."

The two men couldn't have been more different, but they had one vitally important thing in common. They both loved Lila from the bottom of their hearts and would do anything to keep her safe. That thought comforted Clint a little, as did the look in the young couple's eyes as they joined hands and glanced at each other. Ready to share the rest of their lives together.

Clint was already turning away when all of a sudden Lila's hand grabbed two of his fingers stubbornly. As he peered over his shoulder with confusion she rose to her toes, just like she did often when she was a child, and kissed his cheek. Somehow that gesture spoke far more than any words ever could've.

A new memory rushed into Clint's head. One of him walking Lila to school on her first day there. Of watching her walk into the massive building, her steps unhesitant and light. Just before walking through the school's door she looked over her shoulder with a smile and gave him a wave.

' _Stop worrying, daddy. I'll be okay. You can let go, now._ '

As soon as Clint slumped to his seat beside Laura she took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He relaxed instinctively when she lay her head against his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

"No", he admitted. Not recognizing his voice. He pursed his lips. "I never gave her my permission to grow up."

"Neither did I", Laura murmured. A hint of melancholy in her voice. "But here we are."

"But here we are." Clint pursed his lips against and nudged her gently with his shoulder. "Stop trying to make me cry."

"You're already weeping, you big softie."

"Shut up, so are you."

Laura kissed his neck. The gesture eased his aching heart a little, and he returned it with a tender peck to the top of her head. His eyes drifted back to his daughter, who was currently saying her vows with an aura of happiness radiating from her in waves. It hurt, but it also made him smile through his tears.

His little girl was all grown up, starting a family of her own. But he'd never stop keeping an eye on her. And if that brat beside her would ever harm her in any way, he knew countless of creative ways to make him suffer. Natasha would help.

* * *

End of story

* * *

A/N: Awww! The Barton family… Such cuties! (BEAMS) Oh man, just imagine Clint getting used to the thought of his first grandchild…!

Soooo… Was that any good, at all? Straight to deletion? PLEASE, do let me know! I'd LOVE to hear from you.

In any case, thank you so much for reading! And whoever knows, maybe I'll be seeing ya again.

Take care!


End file.
